ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Singles
This page is a list of singles released by Lady Gaga. Singles FR JD.png|"Just Dance" (2008)|link=Just Dance (song) UK PK.png|"Poker Face" (2008)|link=Poker Face (song) FR Eh.png|"Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)" (2009)|link=Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say) (song) FR LG.jpg|"LoveGame" (2009)|link=LoveGame (song) Paparazzi.png|"Paparazzi" (2009)|link=Paparazzi (song) UKBR.png|"Bad Romance" (2009)|link=Bad Romance (song) GETEL.png|"Telephone" (feat. Beyoncé) (2010)|link=Telephone (song) FRALE.png|"Alejandro" (2010)|link=Alejandro (song) DanceintheDark.jpg|"Dance in the Dark" (2010)|link=Dance in the Dark (song) BTW-CD.png|"Born This Way" (2011)|link=Born This Way (song) Judas-Single.png|"Judas" (2011)|link=Judas (song) TheEdgeOfGlory.jpg|"The Edge of Glory" (2011)|link=The Edge of Glory (song) Artwork-Single-YoüAndI.jpg|"Yoü and I" (2011)|link=Yoü and I (song) MarryTheNight-SinglerCover.jpg|"Marry the Night" (2011)|link=Marry the Night (song) Applause cover.jpg|"Applause" (2013)|link=Applause (song) Do What U Want cover.jpg|"Do What U Want" (feat. R. Kelly) (2013)|link=Do What U Want (song) G.U.Y. - Artwork.jpg|"G.U.Y." (2014)|link=G.U.Y. (song) Anything Goes - Single.jpeg|"Anything Goes" (with Tony Bennett) (2014) I Can't Give You Anything But Love artwork.jpg|"I Can't Give You Anything But Love" (with Tony Bennett) (2014) Till it Happens to You Artwork.jpg|"Til It Happens to You" (2015)|link=Til It Happens to You (song) Perfect Illusion Cover.jpg|"Perfect Illusion" (2016)|link=Perfect Illusion (song) Million Reasons - Single Cover.jpg|"Million Reasons" (2016)|link=Million Reasons (song) The Cure - Single Cover.jpg|"The Cure" (2017)|link=The Cure (song) ASIB Soundtrack album artwork.jpg|"Shallow" (with Bradley Cooper) (2018)|link=Shallow (song) Featured singles UK_Chillin.png|link=Chillin (song)|"Chillin" Wale 2009, writer/featured Video_Phone.jpg|link=Video Phone (song)|"Video Phone" Beyoncé 2009, writer/featured 3Way.jpg|link=3-Way (The Golden Rule)|"3-Way (The Golden Rule)" The Lonely Island 2011, featured Tony Bennett - Duets II.jpg|link=The Lady is a Tramp (song)|"The Lady is a Tramp" Tony Bennett 2011, featured Promotional singles BDR.png|"Beautiful, Dirty, Rich" (2008)|link=Beautiful, Dirty, Rich (song) Vanity.png|"Vanity" (2008)|link=Vanity (song) Christmas_Tree_(feat_Space_Cowboy).jpg|"Christmas Tree" (2008)|link=Christmas Tree (song) Poker Face Speechless Your Song (feat. Elton John) -Live from the 52nd Annual Grammy Awards- - Single.JPG|"Poker Face / Speechless / Y..." (2010) BTW-CountryRoad(DigitalCover).jpg|"Born This Way" (The Country Road Ver.) (2011)|link=Born This Way (song) GaGa-Hair.jpg|"Hair" (2011)|link=Hair (song) VENUS - Cover 001.jpg|"Venus" (2013)|link=Venus (song) Dope Cover.jpg|"Dope" (2013)|link=Venus (song) Nature Boy artwork.jpg|"Nature Boy" (with Tony Bennett) (2014) Winter Wonderland artwork.jpg|"Winter Wonderland" (with Tony Bennett) (2014) AYo Artwork.jpg|"A-YO" (2016)|link=A-YO (song) Lady Gaga - Joanne (Where Do You Think You're Goin') - Piano version.jpg|"Joanne (Where Do You Think You're Goin'?)" (2018)|link=Joanne (song) Other appearances CircusDeluxe.jpg|Britney Spears "Quicksand" Background vocals (2008)|link=Quicksand (song) NKOTB-TheBlock(Deluxe).jpg|New Kids on the Block "Big Girl Now" (2008)|link=Big Girl Now (song) Confessions of a Shopaholic.jpg|Lady Gaga "Fashion" Soundtrack (2009)|link=Fashion (song) OWOL.png|Michael Bolton "Murder My Heart" (2009)|link=Murder My Heart (song) Gnomeo&JulietOST.jpg|Elton John "Hello Hello" Soundtrack (2011)|link=Hello Hello (song) LukasNelson-cover.jpg|Lukas Nelson & POTR "Find Yourself" Background vocals (2017)|link=Find Yourself (song) LukasNelson-cover.jpg|Lukas Nelson & POTR "Set Me Down On a Cloud" Background vocals (2017)|link=Set Me Down On a Cloud (song) Songs of Experience by U2.jpg|U2 "Summer of Love" Background vocals (2017)|link=Summer of Love (song) Your Song Artwork.jpg|"Your Song" (2018)|link=Your Song (song) It’s About Time album artwork.jpg|Chic & Nile Rodgers "I Want Your Love" (2018)|link=I Want Your Love (song) Showboat album artwork.jpg|Brian Newman "Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood" (2018)|link=Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood (song) Text form *'From ''The Fame' **"Just Dance" (ft. Colby O'Donis — 2008) **"Poker Face" (2008) **"Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)" (2009)[A] **"LoveGame" (2009) **"Paparazzi" (2009) *'From The Fame Monster' **"Bad Romance" (2009) **"Telephone" (ft. Beyoncé — 2010) **"Alejandro" (2010) **"Dance in the Dark" (2010)[B] *'From Born This Way' **"Born This Way" (2011) **"Judas" (2011) **"The Edge of Glory" (2011) **"Yoü and I" (2011) **"Marry the Night" (2011) *'From ARTPOP' **"Applause" (2013) **"Do What U Want" (ft. R. Kelly — 2013) **"G.U.Y." (2014) *'From Cheek to Cheek' **"Anything Goes" (with Tony Bennett - 2014) **"I Can't Give You Anything But Love" (with Tony Bennett - 2014) *'From Joanne' **"Perfect Illusion" (2016) **"Million Reasons" (2016) *'From A Star Is Born' **"Shallow" (with Bradley Cooper - 2018) *'Non-album singles''' **"Til It Happens to You" (2015) **"The Cure" (2017) Promotional singles *'From ''The Fame' **"Beautiful, Dirty, Rich" (2008) *'From The Fame Monster' **"Alejandro" (2010)[C] **"Dance in the Dark" (2010)[C] *'From Born This Way' **"The Edge of Glory" (2011)[C] **"Hair" (2011) *'From ARTPOP' **"Do What U Want" (ft. R. Kelly — 2013)[C] **"Venus" (2013) **"Dope" (2013) *'From Cheek to Cheek' **"Nature Boy" (with Tony Bennett - 2014) **"Winter Wonderland" (with Tony Bennett - 2014) * '''From ''Joanne' **"A-YO" (2016) **"Million Reasons" (2016)[C] **"Joanne (Where Do You Think You're Goin'?)" (2018) *'Non-album singles''' **"Poker Face / Speechless / Your Song" (feat. Elton John) from the 52nd Annual Grammy Awards (2010) eSingles *'From ''The Fame' **"Vanity" (Rhapsody Exclusive — 2008) **"Christmas Tree" (feat. Space Cowboy — 2008) *A ^a Australia, New Zealand, Denmark, Poland, Sweden, Italy, United Kingdom, and France release only. *B ^b Australia and France release only. *C ^c Later released as official single. *D ^d Featured in Elton John's 2018 tribute album ''Revamp. Category:Singles Category:Discography